My Angel
by Winged and Dangerous
Summary: “I’m sorry Maximum but if we can’t have you nobody can.” He said this with fake sincerity. What was going on? Little did I know my life would change completely that day because of the answer. This story takes place after the third book.
1. Love, Lose, and Bullet Wounds

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Remember, this takes place after the third book. The flock are flying when Iggy hears erasers behind them.

* * *

Fang Pov.

"Erasers!" Iggy shouted. We all turned around in time to see 20 erasers flying our way. We took our fighting stance and got ready. I thought the erasers were destroyed when we blew up the School. I guess some of them survived. They stopped 10 yards away from us. "Give us Maximum Ride." What! No way in heck was I letting them take Max away. She stepped forward though. "What do you want with me lunkheads?" Her voice was ice cold, like it always was when she was talking to erasers. "We want you for experiments." "Like I haven't heard that before." "So you aren't coming with us?" The leader eraser smiled evilly while he said that. Something's not right. "No." By the looks of it Max was thinking the same thing I was. The leader eraser's smile grew. "I'm sorry Maximum but if we can't have you nobody can." He said this with fake sincerity. What was going on? Little did I know my life would change completely that day because of the answer.

The eraser took out a gun and pointed it at Max's heart. "No!" I tried to run in front of Max but I was too late. Everyone else in the flock was frozen in place. The eraser fired the gun and walked away. I ran over to where Max lay, bleeding on the ground. "Please Max! Don't die!" I never even got to tell her I love her. She looked up sadly at me. She was smiling. It was a sad and defeated smile, but a smile all the same. "I wish I could live Fang. But he shot me in the heart. I'll miss you though. I'll miss all of you." She's giving up! She's letting it happen! "Max! You can't leave me! I need you! I love you!" Her smile grew. "I love you too Fang. Always have, always will." I didn't realize until I saw tears on Max's face that I was crying. But she wasn't. She was still smiling. "It's over for me Fang. I'm done in this world. It's your turn to lead the flock. I know you can do it. Lead them well." "You have to lead them. I can't do it." I was whispering now. It all hurt too much. "Off course you can. You're my right hand man. You'll do fine." The color was draining out of her face as she said this. She was actually dying. My Max was dying.

"I love you Max. Wait for me in the after life." She nodded her head. The last words out of her mouth were the most beautiful words ever spoken. I'll cherish them forever. "I love you Fang." She smiled one last time at everyone and closed her eyes. She was so beautiful. Even in death. Then she died. Right in my arms, smiling, she died. I lost my heart that day. Max took it with her, where ever she went. I bet she's in heaven. She deserves to be there. Now she really is an angel. My angel. I kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Max."


	2. Waking Up

**_Hey! I got a review from jayd-n33 that said "Really good chapter I can't wait for the next chapter," so I decided to make this into a short story instead of a one shot. I hope you enjoy it! : )_**

* * *

It's been a couple months since Max died and now I'm leader. Everyone's still alive and healthy so I'm doing okay. Max was always better at leading. Max. I miss her so much. Everyone does. We don't talk about her but every so often you'll catch the younger ones crying and you know it's about her, or you'll catch Iggy or me deep in thought and you know we're thinking about her. It's been rough without her but we're still going.

I was on watch. We were somewhere over the rainbow. Now a days we only keep track of if we're good enough to keep moving on. Not where we're moving on to. We tried going to Dr. M's house but it reminded us of Max too much. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around. Looking at me was a dirty blonde that sure as cotton candy looked a lot like Max. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating but she was still there. "Fang?" She whispered my name and I knew immediately it was Max.

"Max?" "Come with me Fang." She started retreating into the woods and I followed. I couldn't just let her go. Once we were a while away from camp she stopped. "Hi Fang." She smiled at me and my heart did summersaults. "How are you here Max?" "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you." "I love you too." I can't believe this is happening. I didn't have time to ponder for the reason that my lips where busy and my mind was trying to keep up.

I felt Max push me against a tree and break the kiss. I tried to go for another kiss but she stopped me. "You have to do me a favor Fang." "Anything." "You have to wake up." I stared at her in confusion but she looked completely serious. "What are you talking about? I am awake." She looked angry now. "Wake up Fang."

I just stared at her and she started shaking me. "Wake up Fang! Wake up!"

Suddenly I woke up and knocked my head against an angry Max. It was a dream? "It's your shift Fang." It was a dream. So the erasers never shot Max, we never admitted our feelings for each other, and we never kissed when she came back months later. "What's up Fang?" I realized I hadn't moved and got up.

"Nothing. It's just I had a really weird dream." I sat on a log and Max sat next to me. "Tell me about it." I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the though of telling Max the dream. She looked at me expectantly and I looked away. "You wouldn't want to hear it." "Try me."

I looked back at her curious eyes and was slowly losing my resolve. Should I tell her? How would she react? It's just a dream right? Too bad my feelings in the dream weren't just a dream. But I don't have to tell her that part right?

* * *

**_I just had to end the chapter there, I'm sorry. There will be one more chapter after this, but I won't post it until I get at least five reviews. You may think I'm evil but reviewing isn't that hard. Just click the button that says review and type away. : ) _**


	3. Words I Never Thought I Would Say

**_Hey! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awsome! I didn't get five reviews but the reviews I got were great so here is chapter three. Sorry this is so short but it is what it is. Enjoy! _**

* * *

I took a deep breathe and told her the dream.

I had my head down the whole time and took a chance by looking up. Max seemed deep in thought. Suddenly she spoke looking into my eyes. "Do you love me Fang? As more than a sister?" I wasn't expecting that.

What should I say? Is she joking? What if she doesn't love me back? These questions and millions more swarmed my head as I was making my decision. But my mouth opened on its own accord and words that I never thought I would say were said. "Yes. I am in love with you Max."

As soon as the words left my mouth I was pulled into a passionate kiss by Max. When we stopped the kiss I looked down at her surprised. "I love you too Fang. It only took a couple years and a dream for me to admit it." She smiled and I smiled back. That was the best dream I ever had.

We sat on the log for the rest of the night and too soon the sun started to rise singling another day. I looked over at Max. Max the invincible, Max the stubborn, Max the leader, Max the mother, Max the sister, my Max, my angel. She even has the wings to prove it.

* * *

**_I was going to end the story here but I decided not to. Once I get some reviews for this chapter I will post chapter number four. So go ahead and click the review button. You know you want to. : )_**


	4. Home? More Like Prison

**_Thank you for the feedback! It helps so much! Here is chapter four!_**

* * *

I watched as the sun finally rose above the mountains. "Time to wake up the flock." Max nodded and we both got up and headed towards the flock. As we were waking them up I heard a sound outside the cave. I signaled for Max to wake the others up and keep quiet. As I walked towards the front of the cave I heard it again.

I walked outside and spotted twenty erasers coming our way. "Erasers! Twenty about ten yards away!" I heard Max yell for an up and away but I was focusing on the lead eraser. He looked so familiar. I jumped into the sky with the rest of the flock and we headed towards the erasers. My fight or flight instincts kicked in and I knew it was time to fight.

I flew up to the lead eraser and almost froze mid air. It was the eraser from my dream. How is that even possible? I was sure I never saw the eraser before the dream. "Hello Fang. I see you remember me." "Who are you?" "I am Blade. The head eraser if you will. I was sent to capture Max or destroy her if she refuses to come." "You can't have my Max." I growled and launched myself at Blade.

It ended up being no use. Two erasers grabbed me from behind and Blade flew over to where Max was fighting with three erasers. "Stop." All the erasers stopped at his command and Max flew closer to the rest of the flock. She spotted me and was about to come help when Blade ordered two erasers to grab her. The silent jester was made unnoticed by Max who was preoccupied glaring at the erasers who held me.

She was grabbed from behind and tried to fight. The erasers held their ground. Or I guess you could say they held their air. Max stopped struggling and glared at Blade. If looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over. "What do you want?" Her voice was ice cold and I could never be more proud of her.

"You Max. The School wants me to bring you back home." "Home? More like prison." "Now, now Max. Are you going to come or not?" "No. What do you think I am some puppet that will just go along with your games? If you want me back at that prison you're going to have to take me dead." She said that with utter confidence and if I was Blade I would be questioning my assignment.

"I'm sorry Maximum but if we can't have you nobody can." He said this with fake sincerity. Wait. This was just like my dream. And just like my dream he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Max. Except in reality I was being held by some pretty strong erasers as was the rest of the flock. Nobody could help Max now.

"A gun? Really? It's going to take more than a bullet to take me down." "How about two bullets then? Or will it take three? Oh well. I have five so it really won't matter in the end. I'll take you up on your offer to take you back to the School dead. How about it?" "How about you drop dead?" "I'd love to entertain you with more lovely conversation but I have an assignment to fulfill." "Does that assignment have anything to do with plastic surgery?"

Blade growled but then smiled. "No but you might need some after I give you back to the School." Max gulped but showed no fear. That's my girl. "Now where was I? Oh yeah." He pointed the gun at Max's heart and shot.

* * *

_**I know you might hate me for the huge cliffe hanger ending but I had to do it. If I continued it the chapter would be too long. **_


	5. My Own Personal Angel

**_Okay here it is, the last chapter! I hope you guys like it! : )_**

* * *

Too bad he missed and shot an eraser. Max looked at him surprised. "How can you miss you're standing right in front of me. It's not like I'm moving or anything." He gave Max a glare and shot again, hitting nothing this time. "Wow you have some issues with guns. I'm supposed to be dead by now."

He shot the rest of the bullets and only succeeded in killing the two erasers that were holding Max. "Nice job Blade. Real nice job." Max slowly flew towards him and he backed away. He was scared of Max now that he didn't have a gun. Probably the only thing that could stop Max.

About three minutes later Blade was dead and the rest of the erasers retreated. We all flew back to camp and got our things. It was time to move.

We flew for about an hour and reached another cave somewhere in another state close by. I think we were in Ohio or something. Does Ohio have caves? Oh well.

We set up camp and I took first watch. When everyone was asleep Max came over and sat next to me at the mouth of the cave. "Long day huh?" I looked over at Max and saw just how much the day tired her out. This would be about the equivalent of a day where we just sat back and relaxed. My Max was strong.

But it had been a long day for the kids. We weren't expecting any erasers to be near by. "Yeah, long day." I saw Max stifle a yawn from the corner of my eye and smirked. Even the invincible Max had to sleep. "Go to sleep Max, I have first watch." She thought about it for a second and then laid down next to me.

I could tell she wasn't very comfortable so I brought her closer to me and put her head in my lap. She smiled up at me and closed her eyes.

Before long Max was asleep and I was the only one awake. I don't know how long I just sat there and watched Max sleep, but soon enough my shift was over. Max had second watch but I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

I carefully got up and woke Iggy for second watch. Luckily he didn't mind. I brought Max over to where I slept and laid down next to her. She immediately cuddled against my chest and I smiled. If only she knew the things she did in her sleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and drifted off to sleep. But not before hearing Iggy say, "Those love birds." I had to give him props. The joke was ironic. But I was just glad that for now we were safe. The day was coming to a close and everything was alright. I had my Max, everybody was here and healthy, there was no immediate danger, and everybody is happy at the moment. Can it get any better?

My silent question was answered by Max's sleep talking. "I love you Fang." She snuggled closer to me and I was ecstatic. I know we've said it before, but I love hearing Max say it. To know she's mine. I wonder if she knows she's my own personal angel?


End file.
